


danse avec moi; notre danse macabre

by sacrisflorae



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Choi San, Danse Macabre, M/M, Mystical Creatures, Top Kim Hongjoong, death!hongjoong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:55:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24778753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sacrisflorae/pseuds/sacrisflorae
Summary: san finds out everybody dances with hongjoong.
Relationships: Choi San/Kim Hongjoong
Kudos: 36





	danse avec moi; notre danse macabre

**Author's Note:**

> i want to make this plot way longer but i got no time so this is a small spoiler(?).
> 
> enjoy it

sighs fill the space that the dawn light was unable to occupy in the large room. low moans cradle the sweaty bodies in the most sensual dance they could ever choreograph. whoever saw this scene would be lost in the erotic beauty before their eyes and would never be the same.

the youngest throws one of his hands up to the man's reddish strings (though losing colour) while the other clings to the sheet with such strength that his knuckles are pale. from the beautiful lips, the most harmonious and lustful sounds flow that anybody could hear. "hongjoong," he cries out between gasps and moans. "please..." he pleads. the beautiful face contorts with the pleasure he receives. it's so much that he barely contains, barely knows how to deal with the growing tingling in the lower abdomen.

as the blonde deteriorates with each thrust, hongjoong smiles maliciously, watching the chaos he has created. he holds san's waist with his right hand and rests his body on the bed with the other. his movements are firm, hard and precise. the older man has years of practice, and putting the poor boy under him, babbling for more is not a challenge. hongjoong has his dark eyes on the youngest, eagerly devouring every voluptuous expression, every noise of delight, at his disposal. he grunts softly and tilts his slender torso a little more to reach san's reddish, well-drawn lips.

and, for miserable moments, time seems to stop for san. what an intense kiss… he pulls the smaller body closer, glueing the bodies together and locking his legs on the other's hips. he wants to, needs to feel the warmth of hongjoong, the breath of hongjoong, the lips of hongjoong, the hands of hongjoong, hongjoong and just kim hongjoong. hongjoong taking him in his whole, every bit of him, every particle of his existence. it's in this kiss that choi san gives up of himself without shame and the various marks along his beautiful skin are just an adornment, commas and periods of a declaration of possession.

the older one withdrawals so they both can breathe. with his body still down, the kim sticks his lips to the youngest ear. "you know, san, that..." hongjoong still slowed his movements so that the boy paid attention to each of his words. he receives a disgruntled whimper and smiles at that. “everyone dances with death, sooner or later. nobody can escape that.” and he laughs softly, making the other man shudder.

san suddenly opens his eyes, realising that he can't breathe anymore. he stares at the yellowed ceiling above him, looking for an air he can no longer find. his left-hand flies up to his neck, holding the older man's hand (how did it end up there?) as the blond can, trying to free his airways to no avail. hongjoong is stronger, and san has submitted to this vigour.

the red-haired raises his torso and the thrusts return to their original pattern: firm, hard and precise. hongjoong receives all the pleas of the brown eyes under him but chooses to ignore them. "the frenchs called it _danse macabre_." grunts trickle down his lips. the life draining from san's body drives him crazy in an almost animalistic behaviour. "no matter your position in life, death unites us all."

more choked moans echo through the room in the dawn light. the blond boy's mind is pure fog, and his senses have given up trying to understand what is happening at that moment. while san is desperately trying to breathe, he is also delighted with every hongjoong's movement. the short nails scratch the elder's hand in vain - struggle or attempt to release some of the pleasure he feels? he couldn't say.

so san gives up. the eyes close and the lips let out a last moan as his mind shuts down. white, slimy jets bathe his abdomen as his hands quit fighting. hongjoong only smiles and pounds a few times into the inert body until he, with a grunt, also reaches his orgasm and fills the youngest with his cum.

**Author's Note:**

> well, you decide if san died or not.
> 
> and follow my nsfw acc on twitter: @prettybnnie


End file.
